


Ohmiya (and other) Drabbles

by theotheralissa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa/pseuds/theotheralissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place where I can post my drabbles :) Most of them are Ohmyia but other characters may show up from time to time. Some new drabbles and some old will appear here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this image](http://33.media.tumblr.com/188db95d65f5be81e835eda3469a15b6/tumblr_nms92ySSvV1r4rdv1o1_400.gif) <3 
> 
> Written for my yellow bunny <3

Ohno falls asleep in the back of the bus and wakes up with Nino next to him, fingers intertwined. He’s content to leave it that way until Aiba starts giggling and Nino kicks the seat in front of him and their hands naturally fall apart. 

Walking down the hallway, Nino’s hand swings back and brushes with Ohno’s accidentally. Then the second time it’s on purpose and Ohno hits back like that all the way down the hallway until they enter the door at the other end. 

Ohno is holding a can of coffee and Nino plucks it out of his hand, pinky finger brushing against Ohno’s thumb in the process. 

High five. High five. Low five. 

Nino slips his 3DS in one pocket and his phone in the other and with his two free hands he shoves Ohno’s back. 

They walk up to the villa in the sun, Nino’s arm slung over Ohno’s shoulder and Ohno holds Nino’s hand tight and unwinds them without letting go. 

Holding hands at the end of the concert. Raising them up into the air against the echos of _Arashi_

Their hands lace together, Ohno’s thighs spread apart and Nino pushes inside. Ohno’s whole world falls apart in the most perfect way. 

One cold hand in the morning, palm up. Nino’s fingers walk towards Ohno’s hand and pulls it under the blanket again. Fingers moving on his palm until it warms up, tracing out what seems in any language to be “good morning”. 

“They’re doing it again!” Aiba giggles. Hands tight together. This time Ohno sleeps while Nino just pretends to. Not letting go until absolutely necessary.


	2. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno is persistent.

It takes Ohno six tries. 

“I like you,” Ohno says. 

“No you don’t,” Nino cuts him off then rounds the corner into the studio. 

“I like you,” Ohno says. 

“Oh you do?” Nino says, grinning widely. “Thanks I like me too~” Then he hops into a car taking him to a location shoot and waves to Ohno out the window. 

“I like you,” Ohno says. 

“I mic chew?” Nino asks, cocking his head to the side. 

“I like you,” Ohno writes in an email. 

He gets back an “Error: Message Not Sent” that comes suspiciously from Nino’s email address. 

“I like you,” Ohno says, quietly as Nino weaves between the iron structures under the stage. A response doesn’t come this time and that makes him think the next time he can--

\--do it like this without any words, first taking Nino’s hand in his and then their noses bump together and he’s probably caught Nino off guard or he hopes so anyway. No one is here in the dressing room - not right now and maybe not for another minute but it’s just enough time for a breath, his lips touching Nino’s, parting a little, his heart leaping into his throat as he says the words quietly so that no one else in the world will hear. 

“I like you,” Ohno says. 

“You’re stepping on my toe.” Nino’s looking down and all Ohno can see is his long lashes. 

Then Nino sighs and presses his face to Ohno’s shoulder in resignation. “I like you too,” he says, muffled against Ohno’s shirt.


	3. Switch On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble that takes place after [Mechanical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2443376%20) :)

“Do you have any other buttons?” Nino asks. 

It’s been two weeks since Ohno has come to stay with him and Nino wonders if he’ll ever really figure him out. He has to report to Aiba every day. Aiba asks a lot of questions and expects a lot of answers, but Nino never really has much to tell him. 

And sometimes the things he does find out he wants to keep for himself. 

“No,” Ohno says. 

“Just the on and off switch then?” Nino asks. 

“Yes,” Ohno says, simply. 

“What happens if I turn you off?” Nino asks. 

“I’ll power down.” 

“And if I turn you on?” Nino giggles, but Ohno doesn’t react. He’s going to take advantage of saying that again. 

“I’ll power up again.” 

“Will you remember me?” Nino asks. 

Ohno’s eyes dart to the side. “Yes,” he says. 

“Hey what was that!” Nino says. 

“What?” 

“You looked all shifty eyed like you were lying or something,” Nino grins. “Are you sure you’d remember me?” 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Ohno says, eyes darting again.

Nino hits him. He feels like a person. Not like a robot at all. Nino lets his hand linger there just because. Then he hits him again.

Ohno smiles. 

“You gonna say it again?” Nino asks. 

“I like you,” Ohno says. 

Just like he’s said every day since he’s come to stay with Nino. He’ll probably have to tell Aiba about that eventually, but for now... For now he’ll keep this bit of information to himself.


	4. Tomato Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nino/Maru drabble originally posted for je_summerfic [here](http://je-summerfic.livejournal.com/849.html?thread=74577#t74577). Thank you anon for the prompt! :)

It’s a joke in the beginning and a reality when Maru thinks about it too much. When they put him close to Nino on set just to tease them and it becomes a running joke backstage. He likes the way Nino fits next to him, likes thinking about what it would be like. It’s a passing thought that tickles the back of his mind and it doesn’t linger longer than their time together at work. 

But it changes when the jokes come rapidfire at an afterparty where everyone is tired from days of rehearsal. Maru hasn’t had much to drink but the natural red tinge to his cheeks makes everyone thinks he is and he plays the part because it makes Sho and Ohkura laugh watching him sway across the room. 

He finds Nino just as he’s about to leave and Aiba and Yoko coo at the two of them asking if they’re going home together to which Maru pretends to put his arm around Nino’s shoulders and Nino slips out before he can. 

“You can do it you know,” Nino texts him from the taxi. 

Maru sends back an emoji of a bright, red tomato because he isn’t sure what else to say then Nino texts again with “You can kiss me.” 

What Maru doesn’t see is the way Nino laughs to himself imagining Maru the same shade as that red tomato. And he also doesn’t know the way Nino imagines Maru’s lips against his as he stumbles out of the taxi. While Maru pretends to be more drunk than he actually is, Nino pretends the opposite. 

It isn’t until the early hours of the morning when Nino rolls over in bed to see the light of his phone flashing and finds a text from Maru. A single word: “Okay” with no fruits or vegetables accompanying it. 

Nino smiles groggily, squinting at the screen and types: “I’m holding you to that.”


	5. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba bakes some cookies.

“They’re shortbread!” Aiba says, beaming his way into the dressing room where he sets down a plate of cookies on the table. 

Nino sniffs them suspiciously then just looks at Aiba and shakes his head. 

“Hey come on!” Aiba laughs. “I made them for you guys so try one?” 

Ohno leans in and takes one. Nino shakes his head no. “No,” he whispers to Ohno. “No don’t do it it’s a trap.” 

But Ohno defiantly pops it in his mouth and then his eyes gleam with a smile that takes over his face. “Delicious!” he says and it makes Aiba rock on his heels happily. 

“Oooh what’s this,” Sho says, coming into the dressing room wearing a track suit but already in full makeup with his hair styled. 

“Cookies,” Aiba says, glowing. “Shortbread.” 

“Is it alright?” Sho asks. He tries to sound casual, but he’s reaching out for the cookie even as he asks in a timid voice, eyes set on his target and looking hungrily. 

“Please!” Aiba says. Then he smiles again when Sho takes a bite and lets out some noises of approval. 

“Homemade?” Jun asks. He’s taking a bite before anyone has even seen him take one of the cookies. “They’re really good Aiba-san thank you.” 

“Fresh out of the oven this morning!” Aiba says. 

Then he sets his sight on Nino. “Want to eat one?” he asks. 

Nino shrugs. It’s just a game, this kind of teasing, but Ohno can see in Nino’s eyes that he does want to eat the cookie even if he isn’t saying it. 

So Ohno takes one and sticks it in Nino’s mouth. Some crumbs fall and Nino fake-chokes then finally finishes off the cookie with Ohno giggling next to him. 

“Thanks Oh-chan!” Aiba says. 

Ohno nods and Nino brushes the rest of the crumbs off of his shirt. 

“Almost killed me," Nino mutters. “But it was good." 

"Good," Aiba says and looks at all of them warmly, proud of his work.


	6. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after [Through the Forest and Out to the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4372565) :3

There is a symphony that begins at the top of the stairs and spills down to the living room and reflects in prisms that dance at the base of the big window. Now that there is no longer a wall splitting the land in two, Satoshi can step out the front door and walk to the lake that’s just past the woods. He can sit on the rock there and fish until it’s evening then he can come back to the house where the sounds of Kazunari’s music will greet him as soon as the house is in view. 

Today it’s a woody sound. Long and low like the string of a cello. It’s warm and inviting and Satoshi seems to just appear in the house, carried by the sound. When he closes the door behind him he sees Nino sitting at the window, moving the sound between his fingers in a long thread. 

“I’m home,” Satoshi says, careful not to speak over the sounds of the music. 

Kazunari smiles at him as warm as sunlight.


End file.
